


Halloween Feelings

by myosotisdibs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "sexy halloween costumes" courtesy of one Alya Cesaire, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, T for swearing, halloween party, no powers au, they're of age for France, tipsy flirting anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myosotisdibs/pseuds/myosotisdibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most legendary Halloween parties in the city and somehow, Alya and Nino convinced their best friends to go. Loud music, tons of drinks, and a dance floor packed with people. Time to show Adrien and Marinette how to party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a one shot but its a two shot now. Inspired by this wonderful piece of art by kidovna on tumblr. http://kidovna.tumblr.com/post/147862024770/on-halloween-humanity-was-once-again-reminded

“This is stupid.”

 

“No, this is an adorable costume idea for two adorable best friends!” Alya took a hold of her short circle skirt and spun, the golden gown following her movements as she laughed.

 

Marinette just rolled her eyes, pulling on the white ¾ gloves that continued to slip down her arms. “And who are they?” Alya glared at her, before returning her attention to the full length mirror. “Although, I have to admit,” she joined her friend in front of the mirror and admired the pink stitching around her neck, “this had been the best set of costumes I’ve made yet.”

 

“You bet,” Alya turned around and tapped her nose with a finger, before giving her a devilish grin. “These costumes are more amazing than you know.” She slid around her friend and over to the lounge to grab the golden heels that were laid out for her.

 

“Why did we make them short instead of full gowns again?” Marinette asked while wringing her hands together, watching her friend gracefully take a seat and slide on the huge heels like they were nothing.

 

She looked at her exasperated, standing tall in the heels and settling a sassy fist on her hip. “Because we are not going to the biggest party of the year wearing ball gowns! Come on, we got to knock their socks off.” For emphasis, she snapped the elastic on her sheer stockings and wiggled her eyebrows.

 

The other took her place in front of the mirror, running her hands along the bright pink fabric and up to the blue pendant attached to the collar. “I guess so. I’m just nervous.”

 

Alya groaned from behind her, “Seriously? Just because Adrien _might_ be at this party?” Marinette spun to her friend and nodded furiously, her cheeks growing hot just at the thought. “Listen,” Alya stood, bringing the matching shoes over to her friend, “not only are there going to be a hundred people at this Halloween party so I doubt you would see him even if he did come, but you know his dad. There’s no way he’ll be able to go.”

 

Marinette sighed, feeling both relieved and disappointed at knowing Adrien wouldn’t be there. Alya smirked and held out the shoes to Marinette, who continued to adjust the golden crown pinned delicately to her hair and the ringlets that fell down from it.

 

After a moment of deep breathing and nitpicking, she jumped when Alya tapped her on the shoulder. “Alright, Princess Peach,” she grinned again as Marinette giggled, “let’s go fuck up this party.”

 

* * *

 

“This is stupid.”

 

Nino groaned for what had to be the 20th time in the past ten minutes. “Seriously dude?! You wanted to dress up like Sora and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts and you think THIS,” he motioned to their matching outfits, “is stupid?”

 

“Hey!” Adrien held up an accusing finger, “Kingdom Hearts is one of the best games of our generation. And I was even going to let you be Sora!”

 

“Please bro, that was just so you wouldn’t have to wear a wig. I didn’t forget that Roxas is blonde.” Nino hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and stretched them, letting them snap back and then yelping in surprise at the sting, causing Adrien to snort. “Besides, I don’t think many people would get that costume choice. These two are Halloween classics!”

 

“Which is why it’s boring.” Adrien sighed, falling onto his couch with a huff. “I went through a lot of trouble to be able to get out of the house for this and I just want it to be worth it, yknow?”

 

Nino jumped over the back of the couch next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, dude, I know.” He took a hold of his other shoulder and shook him. “I didn’t forget that this is a once in the lifetime thing and I sure as hell won’t let you regret this. Now snap out of it, and let’s go have some fun.”He hopped off the couch, grabbing his discarded pants and starting to transfer things into the pockets of his overalls.

 

After lifting his hat and running a hand through his hair, Adrien replaced the bright red cap and got up to follow Nino’s lead. “This is going to be my first real party. Yknow, if you don’t count my birthday that one year.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows in the other’s direction and waited for the 21st groan of the day.

 

“Come on! How many times do I have to apologize for that?”

 

“Well I certainly wasn’t allowed another party thrown by you any year since!” Nino crossed his arms over his chest and threw the most threatening glare he could in his direction. Adrien through up his hands in surrender and took one last look in his mirror. “Do I really have to wear the fake moustache?”

 

Nino gasped in disgust, running up behind him with his moustache already in place. “Of course, dude. You can’t possibly expect anyone to take you seriously as Mario without it.”

 

Adrien removed the plastic covering the adhesive side and sighed. “Maybe I don’t want to be taken seriously as Mario.”

 

Another gasp echoed off the walls of the room. “To think you’re my brother,” he topped off his outfit with his own green cap. “Now, come on.” Adrien turned towards him as Nino gave him his best grin. “Let’s a-go!”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

 

Marinette stared wide eyed around the large courtyard, decked out in countless decorations and filled to the brim with people. The noise alone was dizzying, not to mention the flashing lights and smoke machines. She had heard about the Halloween party everyone always went to before, but she had never believed the stories. As she surveyed the park from the staircase, she felt the loud music pump through her body like a heartbeat and weave its way into her muscles until she could feel it everywhere. She let her best friend take her hand and lead her down the stairs and into the crowd, both of them keeping a tight grip and staying close to avoid getting separated. They slipped across the dance floor with ease, working around all the people getting caught up in their own little worlds.

 

She watched in wonder as she let Alya lead her; there were people in costumes of every shape and size, ranging from girls barely wearing bikinis to someone wearing a full gorilla suit. Halloween always seemed to bring out the animal in people, at least that’s what Alya told her. She could only guess why. Wearing a costume and lost among the people in the dark of night, anything was possible. Her friend had also warned her that her first Halloween party was going to be one of the more crazy ones simply because of the full moon surrounded by darkness, no stars in sight. The possibilities of the night were endless, and the thought of it and the atmosphere she was suddenly engulfed by filling her with an excited warmth.

 

“Where are we going?” She shouted above the music, leaning in close to her friend that seemed to be on a very specific mission.

 

Alya cast her a glance over her shoulder as a grin lit up her face, “we can’t start the party without a shot!”

 

Just as she said it, she found herself standing next to a catering table covered with enough cups and drinks and snack food to feed an army. Mari dug her heels in and pulled Alya back to her, who looked at her confused. “Alya, we didn’t say anything about drinking tonight.”

 

“Maybe you didn’t, but I sure as hell am. Besides, you can be the one who is responsible to drag my plastered ass home.” She said with a wink and yanked her friend further down the table. This wouldn’t be the first time Marinette had to deal with a drunk Alya, but it would be the first time not in one of their bedrooms. She had decided a long time ago that she really didn’t enjoy drinking, not that she had anything against it. She would happily be the designated sober at any gathering, even though she wished her friend had asked her first.

 

“Ok, but if you jump into anyones pants, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to pull you off.” Alya knocked back the first shot glass she saw and shook her head, her lips pursing tight together before she started to laugh.

 

“Don’t worry babe,” she said while grabbing a cup and heading over to what looked like a bartender, “we both have dates tonight.”

 

Marinette gasped and jumped close to her friend as she handed her cup to the man and ordered something Mari couldn’t hear over the pounding of the music in her eardrums. “What do you mean we both have dates tonight? What did you do?!”

 

Alya took a long sip of her drink before turning back to her, a self satisfied smile on her slowly pinking face. “A great, wonderful, AWESOME thing.” Marinette just gaped, trying to find an answer without words. Before she could ask again, Alya jumped and waved. “And here they come now!”

 

Marinette spun on her heel and froze.

 

She was going to kill Alya.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!”

 

Adrien could hear the music from about three blocks away as he and Nino walked through the crowded streets. It seemed almost all of Paris was celebrating this Saturday night Halloween and he was ecstatic. He was a part of it! He was out partying with the whole city instead of sitting locked in his room by himself! He pinched his arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Man, you’ve got to calm down. I’m pretty sure if you smiled any wider your face would rip in half,” Nino chuckled as he directed Adrien around groups and toward the heart of the party. “Besides, you haven’t even seen my surprise yet!”

 

“Surprise?” Adrien felt a small twinge of anxiety in his chest, “I didn’t know there was going to be a surprise.”

 

“Huh? Did I not tell you? My mistake.” He smirked, his face telling Adrien that he had never planned to let him know there was a surprise waiting for him at the party. He must have caught on to Adrien’s sudden change of heart and quickly corrected himself. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. It’s a really nice surprise, I promise.”

 

His sentence ended just as they entered the arch to the courtyard and Adrien felt his heart jump into his throat. There were people _everywhere._ They were all dancing to music that was deafeningly loud and the entire place was lit up with flashing lights of different colors. His eyes trailed over the tables on either side and up to the DJ on a small stage across from the staircase he was standing on. He felt like he was about to descend into some kind of other realm and he was so excited he almost fell running down the stairs.

 

“Woah, calm down there stud.” Nino caught his shoulder and held him back. “Stick with me, it’s easy to get separated in the sea of grinding.” He laughed and waved for Adrien to follow him around the edge of the dance floor. He dutifully followed, looking around in wonder. “First, a drink.”

 

Adrien felt his throat tighten and coughed, “a drink? Like, alcohol?”

 

Nino started to laugh again. “No, apple juice. Of course I mean alcohol.” Adrien looked over the glowing table in front of him and took in the bottles and cups that littered the place. “Wait,” Nino turned to face his friend, “don’t tell me you’ve never had a drink.” Adrien just shrugged, looking sheepish. “Oh man, I am going to get you wasted tonight.” He grabbed two tiny cups and instructed Adrien to tip his head back and down the whole thing at once. Not thinking twice, Adrien did as he was told.

 

As soon as the firey liquid hit his throat, he gasped and started to cough. Clutching at his stomach, he wiped his mouth as Nino patted him on the back. “I didn’t think it was going to hurt…”

 

“Don’t worry, it gets easier man.” He grinned and handed Adrien another shot.

 

Knowing a bit more what to expect, Adrien downed it. It didn’t taste very good, and it still burned his mouth and throat, but he just assumed it was part of the experience. Nino handed him a regular sized cup and explained that the drink didn’t taste like alcohol at all, but three cups of it and you’d be smashed. Adrien assumed that was a good thing and took a drink.

 

“Now come on, it’s time to show you your surprise.” He waved for Adrien to follow him again, pushing past people and toward the front of the dance floor. “Whatever you do, don’t just stand there and stare. Act cool.” Feeling a bit confused, he nodded anyway, before remembering that Nino was in front of him and couldn’t see it.

 

“Okay, I’ll be cool.”

 

Nino snorted. “You couldn’t be cool if you tried. Just act normal.” Adrien hummed disapprovingly in response, feeling slightly offended. He could totally be cool if he wanted. “This is my present for you, take it all in.” He stepped aside and presented his arm toward a pair just a few feet away from him.

 

He saw two girls in short dresses and thigh high stockings and his jaw dropped. Both wearing heels, one was wearing pink and the other gold. He finally looked up to their faces and was taken back when he saw Alya and Marinette were the girls in the scandalous outfits. And they were dressed as Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. And they looked really, really good.

 

“Dude,” Nino whispered with a smug look on his face, “close your mouth, you might get flies in it.”

  
He was going to kill Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to tell me what you thought and what you want from the second half, because I'm still in the middle of writing it and I am open to requests.  
> Also if you want to... you can follow me on tumblr... my url is emmsdibs... its a ml blog only... ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was obsessively listening to this playlist the entire time I wrote both parts. Feel free to check it out! http://8tracks.com/microscopicsky/the-c-a-t-and-his-l-u-c-k-y-c-h-a-r-m

“Why, hello boys,” Alya approached the two with a swing in her hips and left Marinette to trail behind. “It seems that we have a matched pair.” She looked so smug, Mari felt like punching her.

 

“Hmm, seems so,” Nino agreed, very obviously checking her out. “It’s almost like the entire thing was geniusly planned!”

 

Marinette could’ve slapped herself for being so oblivious. She should have seen it coming. After hours of deliberating with Alya on costumes, she had never thought twice about how she wouldn’t take no for an answer on these costumes. They both looked so damn satisfied and she wanted to kill them both.

 

“Hey Alya, hey Marinette,” Adrien smiled at them both as he tucked his free hand into the pockets of his overalls. Marinette’s heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him with her eyes wide. When had he gotten so tall? Even with the heels on, he still was inches taller than her. And why did he look so good in red? That stupid mustache on and he still looked like a dream. She felt her cheeks heating up as she watched him smile down at her.

 

After a deep breath, Marinette opened her mouth. “Hi hot stuff. S-sorry, I mean hi Mario. Wait, sorry, I meant, hi Adrien.” She squeezed one eye shut and grimaced in embarrassment while Nino and Alya stifled laughs next to her. He didn’t seem to make anything of it as he lifted the cup he was holding up to his lips, his eyes leaving them and turning back to survey the crowd next to them. She took that chance to glare at Alya with every poisonous feeling she had and Alya just stuck her tongue out at her while taking a hold of Nino’s arm.

 

“Well we have to go grab something really quick, don’t we?” Alya gave Nino a knowing look and he nodded enthusiastically, removing his arm from her grip and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Well you two have fun, you have our numbers. Be back in a few minutes.”

 

“Alya wait-” Marinette stepped toward her but her friend was already dragging her Luigi away and into the crowd. She slowly turned back toward Adrien and felt her breath catch in her throat at the way he was staring at her. Why was he staring at her like that? He took another big gulp of his drink and shook his head roughly, his face looking pained.

 

“If I may be so bold, you look pretty peachy in that dress.” He smiled widely and leaned back on his heels. Marinette clenched her teeth tight and felt her face burn. Did he really just say that? “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Your costume is really impressive though…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking pretty embarrassed himself.

 

Finally finding it in herself to smile, she replied. “Thank you, I, uh, worked really hard on it.” He looked back up at her, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

“You made it?”

 

She nodded, wondering if her cheeks could get any redder. “I designed mine and Alya’s.”

 

He reached out and rubbed the material of her sleeve between his fingers, leaving Marinette to try and focus on anything that wasn’t him getting this close to her. “This is amazing, Marinette.” She squeaked out a ‘thank you’ before turning out of his hold and looking off in the direction Alya and Nino had disappeared to. He seemed to shift beside her, taking another large drink from his cup. Marinette watched him out of her peripheral vision; she had never considered him much of a drinker but he seemed pretty adamant on emptying whatever was in that cup, and fast. Realizing that the silence that had grown between them was feeling pretty awkward for her, she looked back toward him and found him bobbing his head to the music, his eyes falling closed. His cheeks were pink and the mustache seemed to already be coming off his face. Thinking he wouldn’t be able to see her being creepy, she took her chance to take him in.

 

He looked really good in red. The long sleeve red shirt that he had on under his overalls that were bunched up to his elbows looked like it had been more of a last minute thing than a carefully planned costume, but he also looked really comfortable. The jean overalls looked brand new, with bright yellow duct tape covering the buttons on either side of the suspenders. She glanced down at the work boots he was wearing, which also looked like they had never seen work a day in their life, before flicking her eyes back up to his face.

 

He was staring at her. Those big green eyes were watching her like she was the only thing in the room and she couldn’t find it in herself to look away. Her cheeks burned and she felt like her knees might give out, but she couldn’t break the eye contact. It might’ve lasted seconds, it might’ve lasted minutes. She couldn’t think of anything other than the way his eyes bore into hers and how fast her heart was beating. He looked about ready to say something when a hand suddenly slapped on his shoulder.

 

They both jumped, Marinette looking between the pair that had returned like she had been caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. Nino turned Adrien toward him and started talking hurriedly and handing him things while Alya took a hold of her.

 

“What was that look?” She was grinning and pushed a drink into her hand.

 

“Alya, I said I didn’t want to-”

 

“Relax! It’s just a cherry coke.” Marinette took a sip and deemed it alright. “Now answer the question.”

 

She shrugged, taking a long sip from her drink. “I don’t know, I just looked over at him and he was staring at me!” Alya murmured something under her breath and Mari hit her arm, glaring at her to speak up.

 

Alya just rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of her arm. “Maybe it’s because you look like an absolute bombshell and a guy couldn’t help but appreciate what's going on here!” She motioned to her whole outfit, trying to get her friend to turn.

 

“Alya, stop!” Marinette giggled despite her trying to sound annoyed, and squeezed her best friends hand before turning back to the boys. She watched as Nino easily downed the shot he had been holding and Adrien’s shoulders heaved in a sigh before he followed his friend’s lead. As he leaned his head back, he seemed to lose his balance and barely caught himself, but not in time to stop the drink from spilling all over himself. “Adrien!” She rushed to his side despite herself and held his arm as he shakily handed the cup back to Nino.

 

“Sorry, dude, spilled the drink,” he said slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and trying to step back, his feet barely catching. His balanced threatened to tip and Marinette held him tight, thanking every baking god that she had heaved enough flour to hold him upright. Alya walked over, looking worried, while Nino made a face.

 

“Adrien, how much have you had to drink?” He shrugged, leaning on her and resting his head on the top of hers. Marinette glared at Nino and he held up his hands in defense.

 

“It really wasn’t that much! Dude must be a lightweight…” He murmured, barely loud enough to hear as he looked to Alya with a shrug of his own.

 

“Adrien,” she tried to get him to look at her but he seemed pretty content using her as a leaning post, “have you had anything to eat recently?”

 

He seemed to consider it for a moment before replying, “I had a Hot Pocket at lunch.” Alya squeezed the bridge of her nose while shaking her head and Nino tried to not look intimidated by the death glare Marinette was sending his way.

 

“How was I supposed to know he was drinking on an empty stomach?” He looked to Alya for backup but she shifted onto one hip and crossed her arms, making it very clear whose side she was on. “Fine, I’ll take care of him.” He sighed and stepped forward to take a hold of Adrien’s other arm.

 

“No, it’s fine. I think you’ve done enough damage.” Marinette grumbled, taking Adrien’s arm and looping it over her shoulders while she braced an arm around his middle. “You guys just go have fun, okay?”

 

Alya, while looking silently relieved that she was going to be allowed to stay and party, made a last plea of, “you sure, Mari?”

 

She nodded, waving them both off with a hand. “This is going to be nothing compared to the first time Alya got drunk, I’ll be fine.” Nino looked at her and she shrugged, looking sheepish. “I’ll call you guys if I run into any trouble.” They both nodded and took another pathetic look at Adrien.

 

He lifted his head enough to see them and smiled. “What’s going on guys? You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He laughed loudly at his own joke while Marinette held him tight to keep him from tipping over.

 

“Come on, Adrien,” she was able to speak at almost a normal volume while she was this close to him but she still made it a little louder than she would have. “We’re going to go get you something to eat.” She turned them both and started walking toward the back of the courtyard and he followed with no resistance. She found her way through the crowd with a degree of difficulty, almost losing Adrien a few times when he got distracted by a person nearby, but she kept a very tight hold of him and managed to make it to the staircase.

 

Steeling herself, she attempted to haul him up the first couple of steps with him being very little help. “Come on Adrien, we can’t get you any food until we make it up these steps,” she suddenly felt him perk up and walk a little too quickly up the stairs, barely making it to the top before tripping and falling hard on her. She yelped, barely keeping them both upright as she tried to steady her own feet on the top landing. A group of people nearby started laughing and them and she would’ve given them a piece of her mind if Adrien didn’t already seem to be ready to go off in his own direction. “Woah, woah. Stick with me, and I’ll get you a lot of those croissants you like, okay?” He nodded enthusiastically at her and let her take a hold of him again.

 

* * *

 

After 15 minutes of struggling, Marinette had led a very tipsy Adrien back to the bakery and sat him down on the sidewalk outside. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He half nodded at her while he stared up at the sky. She slipped inside, flicking on the soft light inside the showcase. It was mostly picked clean, the remnants of a good customer day left behind. She took a box from beside the cash register and began to grab what she could, slipping in a few extra croissants and a few of her favorite cookies. She slipped behind the counter and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge in the kitchen, opening them both before she returned to the front. Bottles held to her chest and box in hand, she pushed her way out of the bakery into the street. But he wasn’t there.

 

“Adrien?” She called, looking around. He couldn’t have gotten far in the time she was gone, and he seemed barely able to stand on his own at this point. She turned her head toward the park next door and saw a figure on the ground; she squinted her eyes and saw a person laying in the grass in the moonlight. Sighing, she carefully made her way across the street and over to the person. “Adrien?” She asked as she got closer, not wanting to get too close if it wasn’t him. He tossed his red Mario cap in the air and tried to catch it, watching it land next to him in the grass. She tip toed over, kneeling down in the grass next to him. “I thought I told you to stay there.”

 

He chuckled, putting a hand behind his head and looking back toward the sky. “Grass is way more comfy than concrete.” She couldn’t disagree, so she sat down, pulling off those damn heels and setting them to the side while placing the box between them.

 

“I brought a bunch of sweets and a bottle of water. Go easy on the water, I don’t need you throwing up on me.” She pushed the bottle toward him and opened the box, taking a cookie for herself.

 

He pushed himself off the ground with his hands, leaning all the way forward and moving one of the hands to grip the side of his head. “I feel funny.” Marinette kept chewing her cookie, pushing the water bottle into his hand. He took it and took a huge gulp, to which she sputtered and reached out to stop him.

 

“Hey, what did I say about going easy on the water?” She took the water bottle back and nudged the box of sweets in his direction. He reached his hand in and took one without looking, he ate it in seconds. “Honestly, are you trying to make yourself sick?” Exasperated, she pulled the box back away from him and watched him give her a sad look.

 

“I’m sorry.” He slowly let himself lay back down and pressed his forearm over his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He started to chuckle to himself as she just watched in silence. “Maybe I’m not cut out for drinking and partying after all.”

 

“This is your first time drinking?” He nodded and Marinette groaned, crossing her legs to sit more comfortably in the grass. “Well first of all, you drank too much.”

 

“I just did what Nino told me, he promised me.” He let his arm fall, turning his head to face her. He blinked slowly, looking off to the side before meeting her eyes.

 

Ignoring the sudden increase in blood flow, she told herself that he needed her to pay attention at the moment. “I’ll hurt him later,” he moved to say something but she stopped him. “Second, never drink on an empty stomach. The alcohol hits you much faster that way.” She grabbed a croissant and ripped a piece of it off, handing it to him. “Third, always drink the same amount of water that you drink alcohol. It’s safer, and it also lessens your hangover.”

 

“You know a lot of stuff, Marinette.” He leaned up again, stuffing the piece into his mouth and trying to reach the water bottle she was still holding away from him. She raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. “Go slow, I know, I know.” She held it up to him and watched gratefully as he took a small sip to wash down his food. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why do you keep apologizing?” She grabbed herself another cookie and nibbled at it while he returned to his prone position in the moonlight.

 

“I ruined the night.”

 

“No, you didn’t. Why would you think that?”

 

He covered his eyes with his arm again, taking a deep breath. “If I had kept it together, we would both still be at the party right now. Maybe I should’ve just stayed home…”

 

Marinette felt a twinge of pain in her chest, and she immediately wanted to do anything she could to make him feel better. “I don’t really like parties anyway.” She handed him the rest of the croissant and he propped himself up on his arms, taking it gratefully. “This was my first party and the only reason I went is because Alya made me.”

 

He looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Really,” she smiled at him and felt the relief of him giving her a small smile in return. “I can’t really dance, and I feel pretty dumb in this costume.”

 

“I think you look really good.” She clenched her teeth, her cheeks flaming up again. He was back to appreciating the sky, not paying her any mind. Not knowing whether she should say thank you or compliment him back or how to reply at all, she just grabbed another cookie and settled for silence. He pulled the mustache off his face and tossed it to the side, rubbing at the adhesive still on his lip. “I can’t really dance either,” he admitted, leaning his head to the side to look at her again.

 

“Really? I thought all that modelling grace would transfer to the dance floor?” He snorted, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not that great at modelling either.” He continued to chuckle, resting a hand on his stomach.

 

“Well,” she cleared her throat, “I think you’re, uh, a really good model?” She mentally slapped herself for phrasing it like a question but he just smiled at her.

 

“Thank you, Marinette.” She tried not to think about how him saying her name made her want to melt into a puddle in the grass. “Thank you for everything. I think I’m feeling a lot better.”

 

Despite the pride of a job well done, she still felt herself getting disappointed. “I guess you want to go back to the party now?”

 

He pushed himself off the ground again, sitting to face her and rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I don’t think so. Kind of lost it’s appeal.”

 

“Oh,” Marinette rested her hands in her lap, and looked out over the empty streets around the park. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

 

“I think,” he cleared his throat and she looked back to him, “I’d rather stay here for a little while longer. That is, if it’s okay with you.”

 

She almost choked when the words left his mouth, trying to pass it off as needing a drink of water while he looked at her concerned. “Uh, yeah, that sounds, um, nice.” He smiled at her and she felt the tension in her shoulders drop. He nodded and leaned back on his palms, turning his face to the sky again. Silence took over and she rolled her head back too, watching over the moon and the stars above them.

 

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly?”

 

Marinette looked back at him, feeling a bit confused. “Sometimes.”

 

“I think about it a lot,” he admitted, glancing at her before looking up again. “The freedom, the feeling, the thrill.”

 

Marinette just stared at him while he ran his hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in a bunch of different directions. Almost tempted to laugh, she thought about how serious he sounded. “Have you ever tried sky diving?”

 

He shook his head, “that’s not the kind of flying I mean. Flying like a bird, yknow? Up in the clouds, going anywhere you want and doing whatever you want.”

 

“I guess that does sound pretty nice,” she agreed, watching him shift.

 

“I had to do a lot to get to come out tonight. Agree to a bunch of stuff I didn’t want to do, promise not to do things that I DID want to do.” He sounded… Upset? She didn’t know whether to press further or leave it alone.

 

Deciding to take a chance, she asked. “Why is your father so strict?”

 

He looked at her again, his eyes pained while he just tried to shrug. “I think he just likes to be in control. Keep me under wraps so he knows exactly what I’m doing all the time.”

 

“Adrien?” He snapped to attention at the sound of his name, his whole body tensing before relaxing. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He smiled at her again, the pain disappearing from his face in a second.

 

“If you ever want anyone to talk to, you can talk to me.” He watched her carefully as if considering it before nodding.

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

“I mean it,” he met her eyes again, “you can talk to me about anything.”

 

He smiled at her, reaching to drink from the water bottle again. “But how will I find you if you’re always in another castle?”

 

She snorted, giggling to herself as she put her hand over her mouth. “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble. Bowser is no match for Mario, every time.”

 

Setting down the bottle and resting his hand on her knee, Adrien gave her a genuine smile. “I’d save you every time, Marinette.”

 

She stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling like it was getting harder to breathe. “Really?” She asked softly.

  
“Princess, I promise. I’d climb the tallest towers and fight the baddest Goomba’s to save your day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me comments on what you thought.  
> Also, I have a very big au planned to be coming out soon so feel free to subscribe or follow me on tumblr (emmsdibs) to get updates on it!


End file.
